The Loch Ness Monster
by Little Lorikeet
Summary: Rhielle is Renesmee's younger twin sister who suffers a sad existence due to her sister's mind tricks. ONESHOT


** I'm writing this as a ONESHOT as I really don't want to try and drag this on. It's just an idea that came to me. Just so you know, I hate imprinting and I hate the wolves so if you are a fan, turn back now, especially if you like Jake and Renesmee (or however you spell it, stupidest name ever).**

** I actually don't like Twilight, Bella is an idiot and Edward seriously needs to lighten up. But in saying that, I like playing with the characters. In this story, I only own Rhielle (yeah yeah, I know, but it's my middle name and I needed a twin to start with the same letter).**

I hate my sister, I really do. She comes off all innocent and sweet, everyone loves her, no one except me sees the fact that she is an absolute bitch. She has made my life miserable.

We are fraternal twins, half-vampire and half-human. Yeah, Mom fell in love with a vampire while she was human and managed to get herself pregnant. Nessie and I almost killed her but she was determined to keep us, whatever the cost.

Nessie and I shared a womb and a birthday, the similarities stop there. She inherited Mom's brown eyes while mine were bright green, like Dad's were when he was human. Her hair was a reddish-brown, a mixture of Mom and Dad's, and was curly. Mine was just like Dad's, dark red and always messy looking.

The thing that annoyed me the most though was the fact that she aged so quickly, she was fully grown by age 7. Me? It was the opposite, I grew half as fast as a human. So while Nessie looked like an 18 year old at age seven, I was still a toddler, a very smart toddler, but tiny nonetheless. At least I wasn't stuck with a name as ridiculous as Renesmee, I don't what Mom was thinking when she came up with that one.

Oh, and then there is the dog. Nessie's dog. Actually, he's a wolf, a shape shifter from an Indian reservation called La Push and imprinted on Nessie when she was just a few minutes old. Now, where to even begin with what's wrong with that.

Let's see, Jacob stinks, yeah, let's start with that. Seriously, he absolutely reeks, I saw bloated carcass of a dead moose in the river last week, that stench had nothing on the dog. He doesn't like me either, mainly because I hiss at him and his stupid mutt friends whenever they come near me.

I find the whole imprinting thing disturbing, the wolf imprints on the person who will best carry on their bloodline. Any inspirations to travel or go to college are written off as the imprintee is expected to be a good little housewife and clean and cook for their wolf. Screw that! Who wants to remain in a tiny reservation as a broodmare for the rest of their life? Apparently, Nessie does.

I hate having any of the dogs here, they stink up the place and eat all of the food. They eat like pigs too, stealing food of eachother, the one called Embry tried to steal my food once, I bit him and it took both uncle Jasper and Dad to pry me off him.

Nessie doesn't sound so bad, you say? Okay, I'm sure you've heard about her lovely little gift? The one where she can show pictures when she touches you? There is more to it than that, Nessie is actually an illusionist, the pictures she shows are what she wants you to see. Not a problem, really, unless you are me…

When we were really young, it wasn't a problem, Nessie and I got along just fine and I barely tolerated the dog for her sake. But as we got older, no, as she got bigger, her attitude towards me changed and she hurt me in the worst possible way. She used her gift to make the rest of the family not pay attention to my existence. See? Super bitch extraordinaire! They were never cruel to me, they just didn't really see me, it was all about Nessie because she basically brainwashed them. It was hard, very hard, being invisible to my own family, I had to fend for myself, I got left behind a lot and they never remembered it was my birthday too when they showered Nessie with presents and cake.

I have a gift too, unknown to everyone except Nessie and the dog. I can switch the gifts of other vampires on and off, like a light switch. Once, and it was only once, I tried it on Nessie to stop her messing with my relationship with my family. She didn't like that, not one bit.

Keep in mind, she is a lot bigger than me, even though we are only minutes difference in age. Nessie hurt me, very badly and threatened to set Jacob on me if I didn't cut it out. Honestly, she really scared me, I haven't tried it again since. That's me, the 'fraidy cat. Nessie reminds me of one of those demon children you see in horror movies, they appear angelic before suddenly turning into a psychopath.

So, here I was, seven years old and basically a ghost in my own home. My heart was completely shattered two days ago when I went to my room to find it converted into another library, Nessie and the dog were sneering at me, clearly amused while I was emotionally destroyed. Nessie had convinced my family that my room was just her old baby room and it needed renovating, oh, how I wanted to rip her Goddamn head off.

Until shortly after our 10th birthday, this is what my life was. I had contemplated running away, but I had no idea where to go. When the other vampires came to defend us from the Volturi, I was a very tiny baby and barely remember anything except for Nanna Esme humming to me while holding me in her arms. I didn't know any other vampires that could maybe help me.

Funnily enough, it was the Volturi that finally knocked Nessie back on her ass. After we turned 10, some of them came to visit to check up on us, and yep, you guessed it, I looked like I was a preschooler. My family ran out of the house to meet them, I trailed after them, running as fast as my little legs would go. There were five cloaked figures standing in a line, I don't remember them, I remember the red eyes though.

Grandpa was talking to the tall, dark-haired man, I think I heard his name as Aro, that sounded familiar. There were two vampires that were smaller than the others, they looked like they were in their mid-teens, a boy and a girl. Some memory made me think that the girl was dangerous but could not remember why. Then there was a tall vampire with brown hair standing next to a vampire that was bigger than Emmett…I didn't think that was possible…

I watched from behind Nanna as the two covens greeted eachother, then Aro looked at me, and smiled.

'I see little Rhielle has grown too.' He said…wow, he is rather creepy.

'Who?' I heard Mom's voice, I hung my head, fighting back tears, she truly had forgotten about me.

'Your youngest daughter?' Aro frowned, looking confused. So did my family, except Nessie and Jacob who were barely concealing how livid they were. 'Rhielle, darling, come here, please.'

I didn't want to, he scared me, but seeing Nessie's face contort in anger at the request gave me an idea. Nessie couldn't screw with them unless she could touch them, maybe I could get rid of the heifer and her fleabag.

I could hear Nessie growling as I went up to Aro, trying to suppress my nerves as I did so. Glancing back at my family, they were looking at me, but none of them showed any recognition in their eyes. As I got to him, he crouched down to my level.

'Hello, Rhielle, my name is Aro.' He said to me. 'Do you remember me?'

I shook my head mutely.

'Ah, never mind, you were only very tiny the last time we met.' He replied cheerfully. 'Would you give me your hand for a moment?'

It wasn't a request, I could tell by the tone. I gave him my hand, scared of what he'd do if I refused. He just held it, a small frown on his face. After a moment, he let go. What was that about?

'Rhielle, I would like you to use your gift on Renesmee.' Aro said to me, that surprised me.

'Don't you dare!' My father actually snarled at me, he actually went to pounce on me but the big Volturi vampire flattened him. I couldn't help but wince when I saw a crack appear on his face, that has gotta hurt.

'Go ahead, dear, they will not touch you.' Aro told me.

I wouldn't have believed him, except that I had just seen the big vampire stop my Dad attacking me. Taking a deep breath, I did as he asked, flicking Nessie's gift off. She was glaring at me, the dog was shaking, a warning sign he was about to go furball. But I was more concerned about my family's reactions, desperately hoping they would finally see I was there.

It was Mom who snapped out of it first as the illusions that Nessie had placed in her mind faded.

'Rhielle?' she gasped. 'Rhielle, you are so big all of a sudden!'

That hurt, even though she saw me, her last memory of me must have been when I was a lot smaller. I looked down, tears filling my eyes again, but I quickly raised my head when I heard Dad growling. But he was growling at Nessie.

'You deceitful little cow!' he hissed at her, oh, he was reading someone's mind. I hope it wasn't mine, I was currently doing a happy dance in there.

'Edward!' Esme scolded, shocked he would say that. 'What on Earth?'

'Rhielle didn't suddenly get bigger.' He replied in an icy tone, his black eyes focused on Nessie. 'Renesmee has been fooling us into thinking Rhielle didn't exist, a very elaborate little trick. Why would you do that? She is your sister!'

'I know!' Nessie screeched. 'I was jealous, okay? I grew up so fast while that brat stayed small and cute. Jake and I were just joking about making her "disappear" and it escalated. I like being an only child!'

I was so gleeful seeing Mom and Dad lay into Nessie and demanding to know exactly what she did to everybody, I didn't even notice Rosalie approaching me until she picked me up.

'I'm so sorry, Rhi. I had no idea.' She said, she looked so sad.

'It's not your fault.' I said softly, struggling not to cry. 'I tried to stop it, but…I'm too little…and I was outnumbered.'

'The dog was in on this too?' Jasper growled, rounding on him. 'It's bad enough you smell like shit, but you hurt my little niece as well?'

At this point, the Volturi decided to leave, they had seen what they came to see. I thought it odd that Aro helped me, to be honest, maybe he just saw how much of a bitch Nessie was. They were gone in an instant, my attention turned back to the family, Rosalie carried me over to them, Nanna Esme started fussing over me.

It started to rain, so we went back to the house. Nessie was still trying to justify her actions against me. I don't think I've ever seen Carlisle so angry, poor Jasper was copping it and had to leave the room. I wriggled out of Rosalie's lap and followed him, he was upstairs in his room, sitting on the window seat.

'Too emotional down there for you?' I asked, standing in the doorway, Hell, it was even too much for me right now.

'You could say that.' He replied, looking at me. 'How about you, darlin', are you holding up alright?'

'You tell me.'

'You're hurting.' Jasper stated. 'Come here.'

I slipped inside his room, shutting the door in a feeble attempt to block out the shouting coming from downstairs, and joined him. He pulled me onto his lap.

'Jasper, do you think this will tear the family apart?' I asked worriedly. 'Is that why Aro helped me expose Nessie, hoping it would split us up?'

'Sounds like something he'd do.' Jasper replied. 'But in any case, you shouldn't have to live like that. I am so angry at myself that I didn't see what Renesmee and her pet were doing to you.'

'She tricked all of you and bullied me into not switching her powers off and Jacob went along with it because he apparently lost his brain and ability to think for himself when he imprinted on the devil incarnate.'

'Jasper, can you bring Rhielle down here, please?' Carlisle's voice floated up through the floor, I couldn't help but tense, worried with what would happen.

'It'll be okay.' Jasper whispered, standing up and taking me with him.

By the time he got to the bottom of the stairs, I was shaking. When we entered the lounge room, I was slightly relieved when Mom reached for me, maybe they weren't kicking me out of the family after all. Carlisle stood up, it was then I noticed that Nessie look both angry and upset.

'Now that we are all here, I need to set something straight.' Carlisle said firmly, it was strange seeing him so mad. 'Renesmee, Jacob, what you have done to this family is inexcusable, especially causing so much pain for Rhielle. I am sorry to say, you two, but you are no longer welcome in this family. I can no longer trust you to act in our best interests or safety. If anyone disagrees with my decision, they are free to leave as well.'

No one said a word which resulted in Nessie's mouth falling open, staring at our parents.

'Wait, you aren't coming with me?' she shrieked. 'So that's it, you pick your little princess over me?'

'You forced our hand, Renesmee.' Dad snapped at her. 'The only thing stopping me from destroying you right now, is the fact that you are my daughter, even if you are a manipulative little bitch. Like I said to you before, there is no excuse for what you did to Rhielle, you have hurt her in the worst possible way by making us not notice she was there. You have access to your trust fund, but other than that, you are on your own.'

Nessie was so angry, she was speechless, but then her eyes fell on me and she bared her teeth.

'You little…' she ran at me but was sent flying back into Jacob by Rosalie who had smacked her across the face. My sister and the dog went through the wall, leaving a huge hole.

Nessie slowly stood up, holding a hand to her cheek. Jacob had phased and stood beside her, snarling at them.

'You darken our doorway again and I will not hold back like I just did then.' Rosalie hissed.

'I HATE YOU!' Nessie screamed at them before running off, Jacob following after her.

It was over…

_ONE YEAR LATER:_

'Happy Birthday, Rhielle!' A chorus greeted me as I entered the kitchen, I was turning 11 today, even though I didn't look it. An enormous chocolate cake was on the kitchen table, surrounded by presents wrapped in brightly coloured paper. Everyone gave me a big hug, Emmett, as usual, got a little enthusiastic and squeezed me until I squeaked in protest.

I was so happy to celebrate my birthday with them, but it hadn't been an easy road to get to this point…to feel comfortable in my own family.

Nessie had caused more damage than originally thought. I had expected to just keep going where we left off, but my relationship with the family, particularly with my parents, was shaky and it took a lot of time, tears and tantrums to sort everything out.

It was worth it though, the family was happy once again. I know Mom and Dad missed Nessie, but they couldn't look past what she'd done to the family to allow her back. I didn't miss her at all, I left what she'd done to me in the past and looked forward to my future. I was a Cullen afterall…


End file.
